


Enough

by Karu_Ambrogio



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor/Rose - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karu_Ambrogio/pseuds/Karu_Ambrogio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at him an wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: It was supposed to be fluff and it is until it SUDDENLY isn’t, and its really to short to be taking dramatic steps like that, it’s kind of rude

She wonders when that small flutter in the pit of her stomach became love, and thinks that perhaps it always has been and she just didn’t know it. Because as far as she’s concerned she has been waiting for him her entire life and not realized it, that in fact she was probably born loving him. That doesn’t scare her, not really, because there are other things that scare her. Those are mostly the things that want to kill him every other day, and perhaps even more so the look in his eyes that says he loves her too.

Because if he loves her, and she loves him, she cannot touch, not ever, that is a rule. A rule not even he will break, she knows it, she will probably crumble before that rule ever thinks of waning, and she thinks maybe waiting for him was better than finding him.

Yet, when he holds her closely, laughing in her ear because everybody lives, she knows it’s alright. Because the beating of their hearts pressed together in a melody say the words for them, it’s enough. It has to be.


End file.
